cherry
by feri redbeat
Summary: " sasu play- "


**NARUTO belong by Mashashi kishomoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : sasusaku dll**

**Genre : romance**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

"Putus apa maksudmu sasuke-kun "

" hn end"

"sasu_"

" "

"Sasuke-kun ~"

" end nari"

" hmm dasar playboy sasu "

"hn kau siapa"

Sakura gadis yang sedari tadi mengepel lantai koridor atau sedang menonton drama romansa secara langsung itu belum sadar kalau komentarnya tadi membuat 2 sejoli di depannya telah sadar kalau sedari tadi diawasi bocah aneh dengan wajah yang super duper _ smooth "_eh heee, maaf nari senpai ,sasu play- eh sasuke " sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir apa adanya"maaf maaf" lelaki didepanya sudah men-deatglarenya habis-habisan membuatnya menunduk " hik hik sasuke kau jahat " gadis berambut coklat itu berlari pergi " kasihan nari-senpai idolaku " celetuk sakura menggelengkan kepalanya iba terlupa dengan pangeran kita eh...?

" hn gadis pink aneh " sasuke yang sudah berbalik di hadang gorila eh sakura yang menatapnya ganas

" APA_gadis APA_ " sakura menatap lelaki di depannya tak percaya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar gajah masuk tu, ih padahal wajah sasuke saat itu sangat _smooth _banget

"hn pink "

" bukan bukan bukan" sakura menggeleng keras menatap lelaki didepannya lekat

" ck pink aneh " tiba-tiba wajah sakura tertunduk lesu dan pasti kalian bisa lihat background suram di belakangnya malang nasibmu sakura dihari ke-28 mu bersekolah disini sudah di hukum mengepel sepanjang koridor kelas 1 gara-gara berphoto-photo ria saat pelajaran olaraga sekarang mala dikatai gadis pink aneh ck mengenaskan

" hik hik hik kau jahat ini bukan hik hik a-n-e-h "

"hn diamlah aku tak punya permen " gadis yang sedari menunduk itu menengadah menampakan emerlandnya yg basah dan mengembukan pipinya melihat lelaki didepannya tidak merasa bersalah malah menampakan wajah stoicnya

" HEEEEEEEEEE seharusnya kau memelukku and bilang 'maaf' begitu dasar sasu playboy tidak berpenglaman sering seringlah membacah novel percuma kau punya pacar banyak sasu-playboy ingat itu jadi- "cerocos sakura berkacak pingang mencramahi uchiha sasuke didepannya terlihat terpanah 'gadis aneh ' pikirnya

"mengerti ! "

" hn " gadis haruno itu tersenyum gaje bisa mencramahi sasu playboy di konaha gakeun school itu " seperti ini bukan " tangan kekar sasuke menangkup wajah sakura yang sudah memerah seperti tomat buah kesukaannya itu perlahan wajah sasuke mendekat kearah wajah gadis buble gum itu"a-Aapa jangan mendekat atau-"

" diamllah atau kumakan kau cherry" seketikka sakura mengatupkan bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya dalam perlahan sejuk rasa itu yang membuat ke 2 emerlandnya terbuka uchiha sasuke meniup kedua matanya bergantian dan menghapus setitik air mata dengan ibu jarinya" jangan menangis lagi cherry " pengumuman penguman siapa yg punya- eh bukan haruno sakura dikabarkan cengok gara-gara menatap mata saringhan milik uchiha sasuke terlalu lama ,_smirk_ terpapang jelas di wajah tampanya sasuke,

"bukankah begitu caranya cherry " sakura menganguk ala kadarnya

" ini lebih keren dari yang di novel novel sasu-playboy"reflek sakura memluk sasuke yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat busuk ehem maksudnya tomat masak.

dan** DIA** mulai saat itu merasakan kebahagian jika disitu ada sasuke pasti ada dia haruno sakura gadis pink ber_style_ rambut pendek gadis ramah dan periang hidupnya bahagia sahabatnya karin dan sahabat kekasihnya uzumaki naruto melengkapinnya bukan, happy ending sakura

" **cherry kau milikku "**

"**aaa apPA maksudmu?"**

"**hn"**

"**sasu playboy kau menembakku eh_"**

"**jangan panggil aku dg sebutan itu"**

"**aaahhhhhhhhhhhh tdk romantis! tapi aku belum jawab ya sasuke"**

"hn terserah"

"**dasar manusia hn hn hn hn "**

"**ayo"**

"**sasuke kau mau mengantarku pulaang wah romantis"**

"**tapikan kau playboy sasuke"**

"**kun panggil aku sasuke-kun sakura"**

""**ahaa ya sasuke-kun-kun sasuke-kun"**

"**ngomong-ngomong aku suka panggilan cherry itu"**

"**sasuke-kun"**

"**sasuke-kun"**

"**sasuke-kun~"**

"**SASUUUUUKEEEEEE"**

Terbiasalah Uchiha Sasuke mendengar suara-suara berisik gadis yang kau claim menjadi milikmu , tapi aku suka awal pertemuan kalian sangat indah

**end**


End file.
